the kissing booth
by supastar45
Summary: A story about one of my favorite things to do with Yugioh characters: Torture Atemu by making Yugi sexy! Enjoy! LEMON!


AN: A one shot about one of my favorite things: Torturing Atemu! Is Yugi going to be innocent? If any of you have read any other story of mine besides up for adoption, you know the answer. For those of you who haven't read and take a wild guess.

"Oh Ra help me." This was Atemu's only thought as he watched Yugi. It was innocent really. He was just eating a chocolate pop. They were one of Yugi's favorite treats. Vanilla ice cream covered in a layer of rich milk chocolate all on a stick. To eat it was an innocent thing. The thoughts Atemu had while Yugi ate it were nothing close to innocent.

Yugi slowly licked up one side of the treat and then up and around to the top. He put the dessert in his mouth and slowly proceeded to push it all the way in his mouth before slowly taking it back out and licking up it again. Atemu's pants were becoming increasingly tight as he watched the very erotic and sinful sight. Yugi put the tip in his mouth again and continued to push it in but now he bobbed his head up and down on the treat. He took the treat out of his mouth and licked his lips.

'So good. Joey was right, that does make it taste better!' Yugi muttered then took it all the way back in and this time shoved it down to the base of the stick he was holding. Yugi began to bob his head quickly up and down, his head increasing in tempo as he ate the chocolate. Atemu was watching and was wishing Yugi could have his mouth on his cock instead of the ice cream. Yugi hummed around the ice cream, loving the taste.

Yugi rose again from the treat and Atemu saw the current state of the dessert. The top half was gone leaving only the bottom half. The ice cream at the top was leaking, leaving creamy white to drip down the chocolate which Yugi very erotically licked up as Atemu watched, aroused. Yugi slapped his tongue against the front of the chocolate and finished off the rest of the chocolate pop. Yugi turned and looked at Atemu. 'Oh Atemu, yours melted! Here I'll clean your hand.' Atemu was about to speak but before he could, Yugi took his hand and began to lick up it and suck on the fingers. Atemu was trying not to make a sound as he enjoyed the delicious tongue going all over his hand.

When Yugi was done he stood. He went over to the cooler at the edge of the yard and leaned down to get something in the cooler. As he went down, his shorts went up and gave a teasing view of the bottom of his ass. Yugi went in deeper trying to find something among the ice but obviously failing. Yugi rummaged around causing his hips to move around slightly. He was about to lose it. Atemu was about to go over to Yugi and drag him to the bed but before he could, the phone rang and Yugi answered it. 'Hello… yeah Bakura… yeah…. NO WAY… No Bakura I will not do that… really… fine, I'll be there in a few minutes.'

Yugi sighed and hung up before turning to face Atemu. 'I need you to drop me off at Bakura's house but I need to go get changed first.' And before anything else could be said, Yugi was out of the room. Atemu silently thanked Bakura because if he hadn't done something, Atemu would have definitely jumped Yugi. Then again though, was that really a bad thing? Ten minutes later Yugi came down in a long coat that hid his entire body which was weird since it was mid-summer. Atemu just shrugged and lead Yugi to the car where he drove him to Bakura's.

The drive was going fine until they were a block away. It was raining outside and the umbrella was on the back seat. Not wanting to get wet when he exited the car Yugi reached back to grab it. The only problem was, with how short Yugi was he had to unbuckle his seatbelt and lean into the back of the car. Atemu was an excellent driver. Yugi's actions were fine because Atemu never got into an accident. However, with that perfect little ass only inches from his face, Atemu was finding it hard to focus on the road. To make matters worse, Yugi was grunting and groaning from having to reach for the umbrella which was almost in his hands. Finally Yugi got the umbrella and sat back down in his seat before looking back over at Yami. 'Hey Atemu why is your face all red like that? Are you sick or something?' Atemu turned to Yugi and quickly shook his head no before turning his attention back to the road.

When they got there, they knocked on the door and saw Bakura with a party in full swing behind him. He smiled evilly down at Yugi and Atemu narrowed his eyes. 'Why do you need Yugi here at the party?' Bakura chuckled. 'A bet we had pharaoh.' Bakura's smile grew and Yugi smirked up at him before walking in the house. Just as Atemu was about to turn around and leave to go home, Bakura spoke.

'Oh pharaoh, you might not want to leave just yet. I think you will find this party most interesting.' Atemu sighed but stepped into the house behind Bakura. It's not that Atemu didn't like parties, it's just that Bakura was hosting so there was definitely some kind of catch especially if Yugi was here. Atemu went around talking to people he knew and listening to music, even getting a drink though it was just a drink of water since he knew from experience that Bakura had spiked the punch. He was having a good time and was happy he had come to the party but he was still curious. Why was Yugi needed here? Why did Bakura of all people need his sweet innocent hikari? And what bet did Yugi loose that allowed this in the first place? These questions filled Atemu's mind but he pushed them aside and focused more on having a good time. He would question Yugi and Bakura about it later.

After a while, Bakura quieted everyone down so he could speak and be heard. 'Ok people, I have a very special treat for you all tonight. A lot of you know Yugi Mouto also known as the king of games.' Bakura paused as a cheer went up around the room. 'He's going to give us a challenge tonight.' Bakura smirked and backed away and Atemu saw two things he never thought he'd see together: Yugi and a glass box with the words kissing booth on top. Yugi had shed his coat and Atemu now saw what he wore. Atemu described Yugi's top as two white crisscrossing ribbons that went all the way down his chest and covered his nipples. The top was sleeveless and the top part tied around Yugi's neck while the straps continued to crisscross up the top of Yugi's back leaving the bottom half of his back and Yugi's stomach exposed. Yugi was wearing another pair of shorts but these were tight white leather shorts the hugged Yugi's body. They had tares up the sides that stopped just before Yugi was exposed. Atemu stared at Yugi's sexy outfit as Bakura spoke again. 'Anyone here who wants to participate gets to kiss Yugi as long as they want with as much tongue involved as they want in the kiss. And when everyone's done, Yugi will pick the winner and the prize.' Atemu saw Yugi leaning over the kissing booth, seductive look in his eye and lip gloss on his lips. He looked at the crowd and Atemu thought Yugi was looking at him when he slowly licked his shiny, full, pink lips but then dismissed the thought knowing that was impossible. Everyone lined up before him, including Atemu.

Atemu watched as Yugi was kissed repeatedly. Sometimes for two seconds, sometimes for two minutes, sometimes without tongue, and sometimes with. Finally Atemu came up to the booth and Yugi gave him that sultry smile. Atemu was about to pull Yugi in for a kiss but he couldn't. Because Yugi did it first. Yugi grabbed Atemu's shirt and pulled him down so their lips met. Atemu grabbed the back of Yugi's neck and the two desperately tried to come closer to each other's mouths. Suddenly Atemu lifted Yugi out of the booth and pressed him against it before pressing himself against Yugi. Yugi felt Atemu's tongue ask for entrance and Yugi immediately gave it. Atemu lifted Yugi by his butt and Yugi wrapped his legs around Atemu's waist.

Yugi began to grind into Atemu and Atemu was moaning from the friction. Atemu's mouth left Yugi's and went down his jaw and neck. Yugi allowed Atemu more access to his neck and Atemu's mouth began to go lower but he was stopped by a shout. The boys broke away and glared at the person who had shouted. Bakura glared back at the both of them. 'There's a contest to finish in case you two have forgotten!' Atemu sighed and put Yugi down. He was about to walk away when Yugi grabbed his arm and spoke. 'Atemu wins the contest. Now where's the bedroom?' Bakura looked at Yugi in disbelief and he told him where it was. Yugi and Atemu walked to the bedroom and Atemu closed the door. When he turned around he was pushed onto the bed by Yugi who crawled on top of him, smirking down at him. Yugi leaned in but just before his lips touched Atemu's he spoke. 'Congratulations Atemu, now time for your prize.'

Yugi lips met Atemu's in a heated kiss and Atemu flipped him over before going to Yugi's neck and kissing, licking, and biting the pale flesh there making the boy under him moan in pleasure. Yugi removed Atemu's top. Atemu reached for Yugi's top to take it off of him but to his surprise Yugi slapped Atemu's hands away. Yugi smirked down at Atemu before standing and slowly, torturing slowly, Yugi began to strip. When he got back to the bed, he was completely naked. Yugi crawled on top of Atemu with a sexy grin on his face. Yugi's hand went to Atemu's arousal and the "innocent" (who I never make innocent in my stories) boy's face turned into a seductively sinful smirk. 'What do you want pharaoh? You probably want me to suck your cock like I was sucking on that chocolate pop earlier don't you?'

Yugi's hands left Atemu's arousal and went to his thighs. The younger boy made his fingers dance around Atemu's thighs close to his erection but not touching it. Atemu nodded his head to say that's what he wanted but Yugi's smirk just grew. 'Atemu I can't understand you you're gonna have to speak up.' Yugi went down and began to nip at Atemu's cock through his pants. Atemu's eyes closed tight and his hands went to fist the sheets.

'Yes. Please Yugi please!' Yugi stopped his actions and straddled Atemu before grinding into the older man. 'I'm sorry Atemu what was that, I couldn't hear you what you said. Could you repeat that?' Yugi continued hi grinding and Atemu was having trouble forming complete thoughts as the boy continued. Yugi leaned in so his lips were right next to Atemu's ear. 'What do you want Atemu?' Yugi's mouth connected to Atemu's neck and Atemu shouted the words so loud, he knew the people downstairs could hear him but he didn't care. 'Oh Ra… Please Yugi, please! I want you to suck my cock please! I'll do anything you want just please suck it!'

Atemu gasped as he felt Yugi pull off his pants and boxers causing his erection to be freed but the gasp soon turned into a loud moan as Yugi flicked his tongue over Atemu's slit. He gave a slow, torturing lick up Atemu's rigid hard cock. Yugi put his mouth on the head before swirling his tongue around it, making Atemu moan. Finally Yugi had mercy and went all the way down and relaxed his gag reflex before taking Atemu in all the way and deep throating him. Atemu was crying out underneath Yugi. 'Oh gods Yugi yes!' Atemu's words just motivated Yugi and he began to hum and the vibrations were sent to Atemu. Yugi came up with a hard suck and swirled his tongue around the head before going back down. Atemu looked down and he momentarily forgot how to breathe as he saw the expression on Yugi's face. His eyes were darkened and half lidded with a blush across his cheeks. The sexy expression on Yugi's face along with the fact that Yugi was still sucking him off almost made Atemu come. In fact, it would have had Yugi not removed himself from Atemu. Atemu pouted up at him and Yugi chuckled.

'Oh don't worry pharaoh you'll get to come soon enough. But for now' Yugi rolled off Atemu and stuck his bottom high in the air for Atemu to see 'you have something important to attend to don't you?' Atemu smirked and snapped his fingers. A bottle of lube landed in his hand and he squirted some of the liquid out and onto three of his fingers. Atemu went over to Yugi and circled his finger around the tight ring of muscles before slipping the finger in. Yugi forced himself to relax. The finger wasn't painful but Yugi was a virgin so he knew the pain was coming. Soon a second finger was added to the first and they began to thrust into him, stretching him. Finally a third finger was added.

'Oh fuck!' Atemu smirked as he knew he had found Yugi's prostate. He began to stroke it as Yugi moaned and yelled under him. Atemu put his lips to Yugi's ear. 'Payback for making me wait so long to be sucked off.' Yugi felt something cold and solid slip onto his cock but was too focused on his pleasure to notice or care. 'Oh… Atemu… I'm gonna- Ahhh!' Yugi's orgasm ripped through his body. But he didn't come. Yugi looked down in confusion and muttered 'Oh shit.' Under his breath as he saw Atemu had placed a cock ring on him. He looked up and was glaring at Atemu.

'Why you evil bast- ah!' Yugi's comment was stopped when Atemu went back to stroking his prostate. Atemu smirked at the screaming boy. 'Do you want something Yugi?' Yugi looked up at him trying to say something. 'Please Atemu!' Atemu looked at him with innocent eyes even as he continued to stroke and jab Yugi's prostate. 'Please what Yugi? I can't understand you.' The innocent look disappeared and was replaced by an evil smirk as Atemu continued his assault on Yugi's ass. Yugi felt a second orgasm come and be stopped by the ring. Yugi cried out. 'Please Atemu! Take off the ring and let me come! Please take it off! Fuck me any way you like just please take off the ring!'

All of Yugi previous screams were nothing compared to the cry he let out when Atemu removed the ring and Yugi came while Atemu still continued stroking his prostate. Finally when Yugi's orgasm was done, Atemu removed his fingers and instead lined himself up with Yugi's entrance. Yugi glared up at him. 'That was evil. I don't even know if I should let you fuck me.' Atemu smirked down at Yugi, knowing the boy was only joking. 'Oh you want me to fuck you. You're too horny right now. You want me to ram my cock in and out of you as fast as I can. You want me to fill you with my seed don't you Yugi?' Yugi groaned and it was obvious the answer to that question was a hell yes.

Atemu pushed into Yugi slowly. Yugi hissed in pain. Atemu was not small and it felt like his back was being torn in half. Atemu stopped and allowed Yugi time to adjust as he saw the pain on his face. Atemu kissed up and down Yugi neck whispering sweet words while the pain faded from Yugi's posterior. Finally Yugi rolled his hips, causing Atemu to hiss in pleasure before pulling out and slamming back in. Yugi suddenly cried out as Atemu found the boy's prostate and continued to hit that one spot in him. 'Oh yes Atemu! Harder! Faster! OH GODS YES!' Yugi's mouth stayed open to release scream after scream of pleasure. Atemu did as he was told and pounded Yugi into the mattress. Some poor boy came in to tell them to keep it down only to be sent to the shadow realm by Atemu with wide eyes at the sight before him.

Yugi was on his hands and knees, eyes closed with tears of pleasure coming out. A cute pink blush was on his face and he was screaming in pleasure. Atemu was pounding into him like there was no tomorrow. When he heard the door open he didn't even bother to see who it was and quickly sent them to the shadow realm before turning back to Yugi and continuing. Atemu reached down and bean to fist Yugi's cock in time with his thrusts. Yugi was trying to hold out as long as he could but he couldn't hold on any longer. He screamed Atemu's name as he came all over the bed sheets and his stomach. Atemu felt Yugi's already tight walls tighten even more and that sent him over the edge.

Atemu rode out his release before pulling out of Yugi. He was about to look down at the boy when he was pushed on his back and saw Yugi above him. 'I'm not done yet pharaoh.' Yugi got up and placed himself back onto Atemu's cock. Yugi rose up and quickly slammed back down. Yugi leaned back and began to moan heavily as he bounced on Atemu's lap. Atemu was having fun watching the erotic sight and feeling Yugi on him once again and he soon placed his hands on Yugi's hips and thrust up to meet him. Both boys tried to last as long as they could but found that they couldn't as they both came with a scream of each other's name. Both fell onto the bed with barely enough energy to come together. 'I love you.' Atemu said. Then he realized what he had said and covered his mouth. He promised himself he'd never tell Yugi that! Atemu knew the boy lying next to him must not feel the same. He was about to take it back when he heard the words 'I love you too.'

Atemu looked down in shock at Yugi. If at any point during all of this had Atemu looked in Yugi's eyes he would've seen love in addition to the lust. But he didn't for fear of Yugi seeing the love in his own eyes. Now he saw it though. Atemu looked at him in shock. 'Since when do you love me?' Yugi blushed but the smile stayed on his lips and the love stayed in his eyes and heart. 'Ever since I met you. Remember? We were ten and some boys were trying to catch me when you stopped them.' Atemu was so happy. He was loved by the boy he was in love with. And it didn't hurt that they were now lying in bed together after mind blowing sex.

Atemu chuckled. 'I guess it's a good thing you lost that bet with Bakura.' Atemu looked down to see the smirk on Yugi's face. 'I didn't lose the bet. I won it.' Atemu looked down at Yugi in shock. 'So, wait. Why were you at this party in a kissing contest?' Yugi chuckled and explained. 'A week ago, Bakura bet me he could beat me in a game of pool. I won the game and the penalty was he had to grant one request no matter how silly, stupid, or seemingly impossible it was. I asked for him to make you admit your feelings for me. You know, the ones you've been hiding forever for fear that I would reject you? But I don't think he expected me to sleep with you.' Atemu blushed as Yugi's smirk stayed on his lips. Then Atemu had a thought and groaned.

'So all those times you did something sexy like the time when you did yoga, and when you were eating that chocolate pop, and earlier in the car I could've…' Atemu grabbed his hair about to rip it out in frustration but stopped taking a calming breath as Yugi laughed at him. 'Truthfully Atemu, I was trying to make you jump me!' Yugi laughed for a bit but it soon stopped. Both boys were exhausted. It was a miracle they had stayed conscious long enough to have this conversation. Atemu smiled down at Yugi. 'Sleep habibi.' Yugi gave Atemu a sleepy smile in return and leaned up to give him a peck on the lips. Yugi closed his eyes and put his head on Atemu's chest but before he slept he spoke. 'Atemu you might want to get plenty of rest too because when I wake up you're going to need all your energy.' Atemu gulped at seeing the boy fall asleep with smirk on his face. Atemu shivered in anticipation of the night and went to sleep.

AN: Well that was fun! Now I need to go update a bunch of my stories! 1 down 99 to go! (inside joke)


End file.
